Since sizes of individual elements in highly integrated semiconductor devices may need to be reduced in order to integrate a lot of elements in a limited area, fine patterns may be beneficial to manufacture the highly integrated semiconductor devices. To achieve this, a pitch of patterns for realizing the elements may also need to be reduced. A pitch of patterns corresponds to a sum of a width of each of the patterns and a space between two adjacent patterns. However, as a design rule of the semiconductor device becomes rapidly reduced, patterns having a fine pitch may be difficult to be formed due to a resolution limit of a photolithography process for forming the patterns of the semiconductor device.